Bitten
I was bored and had nothing to play. My internet connection wasn't operating, and it was a stormy day outside. I couldn't think of what to do. I was gonna watch tv, but the storm was making the cable messed up. I felt shivers as I remembered that experience I had when playing roblox a month ago, about that "new update" that messed up my pages and moved me to my first place, which was messed up. I felt lucky to get out of it. When I went back to my computer, my internet connection was working again. I decided to go onto roblox to check to see if my account or anything else was messed up by now. To my surprise, it was all fine. I decided to start playing roblox again, and maybe make a little place. I quickly went to studio, which started to upgrade. It was taking a while to upgrade. Most likely because I haven't upgraded it for a while, or my computer was slow. When it finally loaded, I began. I made a green baseplate and decided to build a game where you go into war with the other team. There would be guns, rocket launchers, etc. I began working and finished in just 20 minutes by using many free models. I decided to play solo to make sure everything worked. When I spawned, it turned out that the spawns didn't work, even though I used the right ones. My tools wouldn't really load neither. I guess it was just loading and all. A few more seconds later, fog started coming in, and I could see nothing at all. The fog eventually started to get just a bit more clear. When it got clear, I noticed something in the fog. It kinda looked like the same color of the fog. I never added any npcs or anything, I swear. When I walked up to it, the thing had no details into it at all. I thought it was just something from my free-models. The thing is, I checked the scripts of all of my free-models, and there was no script that had to do with it. I was still on play solo, just to investigate more. A moment later, it went so foggy, I couldn't see anything, not even myself. I was searching a way to find myself. Another moment later, it eventually made the fog more clear again. I eventually saw blood on my character out of nowhere, and the entity was gone. I started getting scared and exited out of studio. My roblox homepage was red instead of black, and the bar on top was black. The buttons on the bar were not there, and my robux and tickets were -55 and -500. Everything else was normal though. The thing looked as if somebody were to just use a green screen without cutting out the tiny parts of the background image. What I am saying is that whoever's hacking my computer, they didn't put too much effort to it. The next moment, the url change to "Bitten", then, the page on my computer seemed to be getting brighter and brighter. So bright that I could barely look at it. After that, it instantly turned to a new website. It finally got darkened, and I could see it. The website was a black screen. I decided to exit out of fire fox, when it popped and said "Bitten" right before I exited. I could only see it for one second. Afterwards, the internet connection turned off. I was having the feeling that this was all planned by someone... or something. I decided to restart my computer, and after that, my internet was good again. I decided to share this to everyone, to warn them of the dangers. Be very careful of what you do in roblox. I am wondering, what do they want from me? Category:Entities Category:Site Based